TU ERES LA PIEZA QUE ME HACIA FALTA
by Kotoko19
Summary: UN TAIORA MUY TIERNO...SORA CONOCE A ALGUIEN QUE LE DARÁ SENTIDO A SU VIDA, JUSTO CUANDO HABIA PERDIDO LAS GANAS DE VIVIR


Hola… pues parece que estaba inspirada jeje y escribí otro fic… Se llama _TU ERES LA PIEZA QUE ME FALTABA, _si se preguntan el porque se llama así..ñ pues se basa en esta frase: _"Los seres humanos somos como un rompecabezas, al que le falta una pieza y solo una persona puede llenar ese vacío" _es de Peach gilr…(n.n) .

Espero que les guste…

**TU ERES LA PIEZA QUE ME FALTABA**

Tai:

Me sentía completo, es decir ¿Cómo podía saber que no lo era? Tenía todo, estabilidad social y económica, una gran familia, mis padres se amaban y mi hermanita Kari era una chica ejemplar. Citas no me faltaban, aunque no amaba a nadie, no pensé que era necesario hacerlo, así que, desconocía que una pieza me faltaba. Lo descubrí cuándo la vi, bajo la lluvia, su cuerpo temblaba, no por el frío, sino por el miedo.

Su mirada me hipnotizó y ahí me fue cuándo descubrí que solo con ella podía ser completo.

Sora:

¡Me había quedado sola, completamente sola! Después de que con gran dificultad logre graduarme de diseñadora, no pude empezar a trabajar, mi madre, mi única amiga, estaba enferma, así que medique a cuidar de ella, como el tratamiento era bastante costoso vendimos la florería, se que eso la hizo empeorar, amaba sus flores…. Pero ante la necesidad, no tuvimos otra opción.

Esos fueron sus últimos días. Luego de salir de aquel triste y solitario cementerio, una tormenta empezó, yo no quería regresar a casa, sencillamente sentí que los recuerdos me acecharían, así que opté por sentarme en el parque a meditar, no sabía que hacer, tenía tanto miedo, por mi mente solo se cruzaba la idea de huir de todo.

De repente lo vi, mi corazón emprendió una carrera y llegué a creer que jamás se detendría.

**EL PRIMER ENCUENTRO**

Estacionó su vehículo en frente del edificio donde vivía. De pronto observó a una persona sentada en una banca del parque. "Pero como es posible que alguien este allí sentado, sin ninguna preocupación y bajo está tormenta".

Sin saber muy bien porque, cruzó la calle y caminó hasta aquella persona.

-¿Se puede saber por qué usted está allí sentada, bajo está fuerte lluvia?-preguntó el joven castaño con preocupación.

Ella notó la presencia de alguien, a escasos centímetros, supo que él le dijo algo, debido a que observó sus labios moverse. Salió de sus pensamientos.

-¿Me ha escuchado?-preguntó Tai. "Porque una hermosa joven estará petrificada bajo estás gruesas gotas"

-Perdone usted, pero no he logrado escuchar nada, el temporal es muy ruidoso-dijo ella casi en el oído del chico.

Aquel acercamiento hizo que su corazón latiera muy a prisa. ¿Qué era esa sensación? ¿Por qué jamás la había sentido?

-Le he dicho que la lluvia e muy fuerte, de seguro usted tiene una razón para estar aquí empapándose.

-No hay razón, nada en está vida tiene una razón, yo ya no tengo un motivo por el cuál estar en este mundo y luchar-dijo la pelirroja con la mirada perdida.

Aquellas palabras denotaron el dolor de la chica, sin su madre, amigos (no era muy sociable), sin familia, sentía que no tenía nada.

-Todos en el mundo tenemos un motivo por el cuál luchar, las cosas no pasan por pasar. Mira cuándo caes piensas que fracasaste, pero no es así te levantas y sigues intentándolo porque tienes un motivo, una inspiración.-comentó filosóficamente el castaño

-Sin mi madre en este mundo ¿Qué puedo hacer yo? Ella era la razón por la cuál seguía luchando .

Tai comprendió que la joven había perdido a su madre así que rápidamente le respondió.

-¡Seguir luchando! Le aseguro que su madre no querría verle así, piense en los sacrificios que ella hizo por usted, y ahora simplemente quiere bajar los brazos…. Vamos demuéstrele a su madre que todo valió la pena.

Sora:

En ese momento, con esas palabras recordé las veces en que mi madre trabajaba hasta tarde, todo para poder cancelar mi matricula de la universidad, o las veces en que cenaba sola porque ella estaba descansando pues a diario terminada rendida.

Sin saber como, sus brazos rodearon el cuello de aquel desconocido, sus palabras tenían mucho sentido, le ayudaron a reconocer que debía seguir adelante, su madre hubiera querido eso.

Tai:

Cuándo me abrazó, sentí una corriente recorrer todo mi cuerpo….apenas hace minutos la había conocido, pero algo me decía que podía pasar toda la vida con ella.

-Lo siento mucho, no se porque lo hice.

-No tienes porque disculparte, al contario así me demostraste que cambiaste de opinión y eso me alegra-dijo el castaño

-Gracias, gracias a usted, he decidido seguir adelante.

A él le gusto mucho oír eso.

-Se que es un poco apresurado y atrevido lo que le propondré, pero mi departamento está muy cerca y ambos estamos empapados. Yo le prestaría ropa seca y podríamos beber chocolate caliente, al menos mientras la lluvia pasa.


End file.
